


Nothing but the truth

by BecauseYouKnowWhyWereBothStillHere



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseYouKnowWhyWereBothStillHere/pseuds/BecauseYouKnowWhyWereBothStillHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth had never really been Roberts thing but today was different, today he was going to take the stand, today he was going to prove Aaron was telling the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the truth

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no experience of court so sorry if it's inaccurate, Just a silly little thing that came to me last night. Contains references to Aaron's rape.
> 
> My first ever fan fic hope it's not too terrible

Today was the day, Robert was due to give evidence at 3pm. He was used to pressure, he'd managed accounts worth millions while working for Lawrence but today was different. If he said the wrong thing he could ruin the case, ruin Aaron's whole life. The thought of letting Aaron down, or harming the case in any way made Robert feel physically sick. As he straightened his tie in the mirror and grabbed his keys, his thoughts turned to how the previous day had gone. He couldn't help but wonder how Aaron had coped giving evidence. He'd asked Adam, he couldn't say much but from what he did say it was clear that Gordon's defence like expected were playing dirty, digging up dirt on Aaron's past and making him out to be some lowlife thug. 

The journey to the court was a blur. Before he knew it he was being called in. The time had come, make or break. His heart pounded in his chest and his legs were jelly but he somehow made it to the stand. As he looked up to the gallery he could see Aaron flanked by Chas Adam and Cain. 

Chas Adam and Cain all gave him a look as if to say don't mess this up but Aaron just wouldn't meet his eye, forcefully looking down as if his shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

The prosecutions questions were simple enough, 'when did Aaron tell you', 'what did he say... '. Thinking back to that night and the way Aaron crumbled in front of his eyes broke Roberts heart but he took a deep breath and explained everything that happened. 

That was the easy part though as soon as Gordon's defence stood to start his questioning you could see he was out for blood. One more desperate look up to the gallery showed Aaron was still evading his gaze.

'Can you explain your relation to Mr Livesy?'

Robert paused what was he supposed to say, Robert hasn't got a clue what they were to each other, a few weeks ago at the park just before Liv crashed into their world he thought they were well on their way to being a proper couple, but then he'd gone and ruined everything by paying Ryan and then again by banging on about Andy and Chrissie. So where did that leave them?. 

After considering his answer for a few seconds Robert decide to go with 'Hes my friend'

'A friend? Is it not true that you and Mr Livesy engaged in an affair?'

'Yes'

'Is it not also true that it was in fact Mr Livesy who exposed the affair?'

'Well yeah he did but..'

Where was he going with this, what had his affair got to do with the case? Robert was out of his depth, the defence was coming out fighting before Robert had chance to answer one question he was already throwing another, cutting him off making his answers look weak, not letting him explain.

'It seems to me Mr livesy decided to revealed your affair because you would not do what he wanted, you wouldn't leave your wife so he went out of his way to ruin your life'

'What ? no! it wasn't...'

'Mr livesy couldn't get his own way so he lashed out to punish you. Callously exposing the affair simply to hurt you. Just like he is doing to his father now, his father kicked him out so he's decided to ruin his life by making up these claims'

Robert looked up to the jury, were they really falling for this?. The thought of people believing that Aaron, his Aaron, his beautiful gentle Aaron was the sort of vindictive thug that would make up a lie as awful as rape simply to spite his father made him sick to his stomach. 

Everytime he opened his mouth the defence was firing another question, painting Aaron out to be some sort of vengeful liar. It was too much there was no way Robert was going to stand for this. Blocking out all the prying eyes from the jury and the judges Robert took a deep breath, he needed to get his point across, let the jury know exactly who the liar was.

'No! It wasn't like that. Yes its true that Aaron exposed the affair but he did it because I was weak, He told Chrissie because he was sick of me treating him like he didn't matter. I treated him badly, let him down treated him like he was second best.'

'Yes it tore my world apart but you know what I'm glad he did it, because If it wasn't for Aaron I'd still be locked in an unhappy marriage refusing to except that I'm bisexual. '

 

The words spewed out of his mouth before he really had chance to realised what he'd said, he never intended to blurt out his new found bisexual status in front of a room full of strangers but in a way as soon as the words left his lips he felt lighter like a weight has been lifted. 

Over the past few months Robert had come to accept the label, he couldn't go on beating the same old drum, everyone in the village already knew about the affair, what was the point of pretending to be straight. He'd decide a while ago to stop denying it to and come clean but he never though he'd be sharing his sexuality for the first time like this. 

He'd done it he'd finally climbed out of the closet.

'Everything coming out finally made me see that no amount of money or flashy cars was worth denying myself true happiness. The feeling of being with Aaron was worth a hundred times more. I only wish I'd had the guts to tell Chrissie myself, to stand up and admit that I'd fallen in love with Aaron.'

'Aaron's no angel his police record speaks for itself but if you knew him, I mean really knew him you'd know he was never capable of making this up.'

'I'd always wondered how someone as fantastic as Aaron could have such a low opinion of themselves, why he felt the need to hurt himself, why he allowed me to treat him so badly. The day he told me what that monster did, everything fell into place.'

'He's the reason the kindest most loyal and beautiful man I've ever met hates himself, feels like he has to cut himself.. It's all him. And now he hasn't even got the guts to admit it. As if what he's done isn't bad enough, but after all these years he's still not man enough to tell the truth'

'Man enough? That's rich'

Robert was thrown from his speech by Gordon raising to his feet and shouting across the court. 

'What would you know about being a man, look at you your just as messed up as Aaron' 

Panic flashed before the defences eyes, Robert had hit a nerve, rilled him, Gordon's mask was slipping.

'Silence mr livesy'

'No your the one who's messed up, you raped him and you haven't got the bottle to admit it, you're a coward, a weak little coward'

The red mist descended, Gordon raced forward. Even from across the room Robert felt panic rise in his stomach. The look of pure hatred and anger on Gordon's face made him want to retreat. Is this what Aaron had to deal with on a daily basis? Security rushed to grab Gordon, his poor cancer survivor act was out the window, the walking stick forgotten. Robert had rilled him into showing his true colours

'A coward, I'll show you exactly who the coward is, wait till I get my hands on you you'll regret ever taking me on. You need teaching a lesson just like Aaron did, I'll show you what a real man is'

The room fell silent. Gordon had exposed himself for what he truly was. He might not have admitted what he did but he had certainly showed the sort of temper Aaron had had to face

'Take him away, let's break for the day'

As security dragged Gordon out, Robert turned his attention to the gallery. Adam Chas Cain and Aaron were all peering down with shock written all over their faces.

As he exited the court and walked down the narrow corridor he took a moment to breath, that did not go as he had expected. Gordon had played the victim so convincingly but now everyone could see the monster underneath. For once Roberts ability to wind people up was a blessing. Surely now there was no way he could worm his way out of this. 

As he turned the corner he spotted the four of them stood in a circle, as he came into view they abruptly stopped talking, and turned to face him.

Before he knew it Chas has heading straight for him but instead of the normally cold stare he'd come expect she was looking at him with a soft expression, some might even say she was smiling at him? Before he had time to register what was happening Chas had pulled him into her arms and was squeezing the life out of him, even her hugs were scary!. 

She pulled back abruptly seemingly as shocked at her actions as Robert was.

'Sorry, I just, I can't believe you got him to kick off like that, he near enough admitted it'. Her eyes were shining for the first time in months, the worried frown had been replaced with a massive smile.

'Yeah Rob you played a blinder' Adam chipped in

'Always did have a way of rubbing people up the wrong way ey Sugden.' Cain joked. Despite himself a small smile played out on Roberts face. Adam Chas and Cain were far from his biggest fans, thinking about it this was probably the nicest conversation he'd ever had with them

Roberts eyes locked with Aaron's, his expression was hard to gauge. Noticing the look Robert and her son were sharing Chas took her cue to leave

'We'll leave you two to it, we'll be in the car Aaron, no rush.'

As she turned towards the exit Cain and Adam following her she turned on her heel and looked Robert in the eye. 

'Oh and what you said in there, you know about well the whole bisexual thing, that took guts, I mean it took you long enough but well done Rob.'

'Yeah I think you might actually have helped for once' Cain scoffed

'Yeah top man Rob' Adam added

As the 3 of them headed for the exit the silence between them played out, what should Robert say, he never expected that to happen in court. 

'So...'

'Always did know how to wind people up'

'what can I say, it's a gift'

Aaron's face softened as he took a tentative step closer to Robert

'I can't thank you enough, yesterday was a disaster they ripped me apart I'd just about given up hope..'

'Hey you don't need to thank me, I meant what I said your not on your own'

'I know' Aaron whispered as he pulled Robert in, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back

Robert exhaled, never in his wildest dreams did he think this day would end with Aaron holding him in his arms, let alone for Aaron to initiate it. Aaron wasn't known for his public shows of affection. Roberts heart swelled as he hugged Aaron back with everything he had

As they pulled away, Robert stuffed his hands into his pockets unsure what to do next

 

'What you just did in there it took guts'

'He did it to himself, he's shown his true colours now, the jury has seen the real him, there's no way he can get out of this now'

'Yeah come on, I better you know...'

As they made their way to the exit a comfortable silence fell upon them but just as they approached the car park, Aaron stopped and looked at Robert

'Bisexual?' Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow 

'Yeah, I mean I think we both always knew didn't we' he felt his cheeks flush red

'Yeah but never thought you'd actually say it'

'Look Aaron...'

'Are you doing anything tomorrow? I know I said I didn't want you here but I was wrong, if you can't make it it's fine but...'

'Of course I'll be here, whatever you need'

Aaron bit his lip and kicked the gravel beneath his feet as he slowly raised his eyes back up to meet Roberts. Robert felt the air between them change, Aaron was looking at him with so much love he didn't know what to do. 

They both slowly stepped closer, neither speaking just drinking each other in. Aaron's eyes flitted from his eyes to his lips, surely he wasn't going to ...

*BEEEEP* 

Aaron and Robert were pulled out of their thoughts as Cain impatiently honked his horn

'I know we said take your time but come on Aaron I've got a pint with my name on it waiting for me, get a move on, you and lover boy can do this another time'

Aaron simply rolled his eyes, Robert couldn't help but be amused. Cain certainly knew how to ruin a moment

'See you tomorrow then?'

'Of course, see you tomorrow Aaron'

As Robert made his way back to his car he felt a sense as hope fill him. Today went better than he ever could have imagined, Gordon showing his true colours and Chas Adam and Cain being almost friendly it felt like a dream. Aaron asking him to be there tomorrow meant the most though, for once in his life Robert had done something good. Finally Aaron had some hope, he was going to get justice. Maybe the truth wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own, thanks for reading! X


End file.
